Harry Potter and the Freedom From Manipulation
by Cathedryl14
Summary: Harry and Hermione find out some amazing things after third year ends thanks to two Marauders and two goblins.
1. The Truth is Found

Harry Potter and the Freedom from Manipulation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I do **ONLY **own my own creations, Cathedryl, Kiyko, Angela, InuYnnana, and Lotus

It was the summer between 3rd and 4th year. I had just gotten off of the Hogwarts Express in London when Hermione followed me to my aunt and uncle and asked them something that, well, it shocked me.

"Is it alright if Harry stays at my home for the summer?" she asked. Vernon looked at her like she had grown two heads. Petunia answered for him,

"Yes, that's fine dear." Ok, I knew then and there was something wrong. Hermione grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"Wait, Mione, what did you do? They would never have let me go away for the summer normally," I asked her.

"Really?" she replied, "I thought it was normal." I stared at her.

"Well it wasn't," I responded.

"Hermione, is this the boy you were telling us about," a woman asked as we walked up to them.

"Yes Melinda, this is Harry, Harry, these are my adopted parents, Melinda Gordon and Jim Clancy, yes I know I'm not a muggle-born, but until I find my real parents I will let everyone think I am. Come on now, let's go," Mione said.

We walked out of the station and to the car, which was a Mustang. I stopped and stared. "This is your car?" I managed to ask. "Yes," Melinda said.

"Mel, Professor Lupin asked me to bring Harry to Gringotts, if he was going to stay with me, the very first second I could. So, can we stop by there?" Mione asked.

"Of course," Jim said driving toward the Leaky Cauldron. As we got to the dingy pub Jim parked the car and we went inside and towards the bank.

"Oh good, you were able to make it," Professor Lupin said as we walked up to him.

"What is this all about professor?" Mel asked.

"Hello. You must be Hermione's parents. Very bright girl you have there. Now we must hurry, Griphook is waiting on us," he responded.

"Oh thank you, but Hermione, well, we adopted her," Mel said as we rushed into the bank.

"What?" Professor Lupin asked, but alas he couldn't get an answer as we ran up to a goblin, who had a black, shaggy dog next to him.

"Ah, I was beginning to think you weren't coming. Mister Potter and guests, this way please," Griphook said heading off to the office areas. We followed him to the office labeled; "Head of the Nation" Mione looked at the door confused.

"Wait, but, what" she stuttered and Lupin said, "Not out here," and pushed us to the door and in.

"Ah, welcome, welcome. I am Lord Ragnarok, leader of the Goblin Nation and Director of Gringotts, now Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, would you two be so kind as to put three drops of blood on this paper, the blue one, and three on this gold one," the Director asked. We did as he asked and then we waited an hour and a half until the results were in, as we waited the black shaggy dog turned into Sirius, my falsely imprisoned godfather, the blue paper results seemed to make the Director very angry, but the gold ones, well, they seemed to SHOCK him.

"Um, Director, what are these for," Jim asked politely.

"Oh, yes, the blue paper detects any block or curse on the one whose blood it is and the gold tells us any Houses they are entitled to be the Heir of. I will now read off Mr. Potter's curse and block results."

"95% Magical core block-(block allows another 5% to be accessed when under high amounts of pressure), 100% Meta-animagus block-(natural animagus and Metamorphmagus abilities) , 97% Natural Healing block, 89% Photographic memory block, 13% Parsel magic block-(block has been eroding over time), 100% Natural Occlumency skill block, 100% Natural Legillimancy skill block, 100% Multi-familiar bond block, 100% Soul-Mates bond block, Four and a half months of Obliviated Memories (dispersed throughout entire life), 100% Permanent Glamor Charm-(as opposed to a time-released Glamor Charm).

Now, onto Miss Granger's results, 85% Magical Core block, 100% Permanent Glamour Charm (as opposed to a timed-release Glamour charm), 100% Metamorphmagus block, 100% Animagus block, 75% Natural Healing block, 3 months of Obliviated memories, 100% Soul-Mates bond block, 100% Phoenix familiar bond block."


	2. Family

Harry Potter and the Freedom from Manipulation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I do **ONLY **own my own creations, Cathedryl, Kiyko, Angela, InuYnnana, and Lotus

**"**My, my, my, someone hates you. Now our healers, with your permission, will start to make the best possible plans to rid you of these blocks-we turned to Remus and Sirius, they nodded, so we nodded-Alright, Griphook tell them please. I will now read Miss Granger's Inheritance list, Inheritance Ritual Performed for one Hermione Jane Granger – (note: Adopted name, not true name)-Paternal: Remus John Lupin-Heir of the Noble House of Lupin, Heir of Sir Lancelot, Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Prewitt, Maternal: Amelia Rose Black (non-British Family, no relation to them either)-Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Prince, Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw, wow Miss Lupin, quite the surprise," the Director.

Remus said, "Mione, my baby girl," as he hugged Mione close.

"Why did you let her get adopted if you love her this much?" Melinda asked Moony.

"I didn't, she was taken from us. I'm sorry Mione, but Amelia, she was killed the day you were taken. I was visiting Lily, James, and a one-month old Harry, and Amelia was forbidden to leave the house as she was still recovering from your birth, trying to give birth in the middle of a battle was tough, but she got through it," Moony said crying as he held Mione.

"Hem, I see that it was a very surprising emotional thing, but I would like to read Mr. Potter's list now."

"Inheritance Ritual Performed for one Harry James Potter-Paternal: James Charles Potter: Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Heir of Godric Gryffindor, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Corvinus, Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Driesse, Heir of the Noble House of McGonagall, Heir of the Ancient House of Drayton, Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of LeFay, Heir of the Ancient House of Flamel, Heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, and Heir of Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Penndragon, -Maternal: Lilly Rose Potter nee Evans, Heir of House of Evens, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Emrys, Heir of the Most Narcissistic, Medically Smart, Most Sarcastic, Ancient and Noble House of House, Heir of Helga Hufflepuff-Magical: Tom Marvolo Riddle – (occurring at the age of 15 months), Heir of Salazar Slytherin, Heir of the Clan Rikatuji,**" **Ragnarok finished shocking everyone with the news.

"I've never heard of half of those names, and one sounds Japanese. Who are those Houses that Harry is the only Heir to?" Mione asked. Ragnarok replied, "I am very surprised that you have never heard of some of these Houses. What ones, pray tell, do you not know of?" he asked Mione. "Well, Corvinus, Driesse, Drayton, LeFay, Emrys, House, or Rikatuji," Mione responded.

"Well, let me start with the first one. The House of Corvinus, well, that one is one of the more shocking ones. Alexander Corvinus was, or maybe still is, the first Corvinus. He had three sons and a daughter. The eldest son, Markus, was bitten by a bat and became the very first vampire which, just like many animals and creatures, has different breeds. The second oldest, William, was bitten by wolf, becoming the first were-wolf, that like vampires have many breeds. The last son, Michael, stayed normal, only like their father, he is immortal, but can still be killed, but for some reason, no memory of his family. Finally, his daughter, Lotus, met a Potter and married and had a family. The House Driesse, well they were a very famous family in Egypt, they were the ones to start all, and I mean all, of the myths and legends and practices of the Egyptians. The House of Drayton has always been known to have VERY power-full members, so I expect that is why there is such a strong block on your Magical Core. The House of LeFay, well I can't believe you've never heard of it, surly you have heard of Morganna, Merlin's Arch-Rival, well this is her family. Speaking of Merlin, Emrys is his original last name, Myrridan Emrys, but then he dropped the Emrys and changed to Merlin, but still used it for business and banking. Rikatuji is one very old Japanese Clan, actually, there hasn't been a Rikatuji in five hundred and seventy-eight years, the Clan was thought to have been lost," Ragnarok finished with a sigh.

"Oh, my, god," Mel said. I was shocked. I had family, family that was alive, but they didn't know of me, and until now, I never knew of them.

"Wow Pup, you are part of my family," Sirius said as he, for the first time, changed out of his animagus form.

"I am? I am! It did say Black didn't it," I replied.

"How," Mione asked.

"I think it might have been that STUPID, 'Marry your third cousin five times removed to keep the blood 'pure'' thing," Moony said.

"Well, either way Moony, I'm glad that you've found your family," Sirius said.

"Now, our Healers have come up with a safe plan to rid you two of the blocks. If you are ready, they will start," Ragnarok said. "Let's start," we said together.

"Firstly, I am Haler Eragon. We will get rid of everything, but the Core blocks and the Obliviated memories. Please, step inside of these Runes," we did, "Golok-shlo myknar monicnusnicua usunasursusnakathianerotresh eme nethure umanassamanataza," Haler Eragon chanted and the world went black. Three hours later, we woke up to the faces of worried humans and goblins, cuddling.

Apparently, when the Soul-Mates bond block was broken Mione and I glowed Gold and kissed. "Okay, in a few minutes we will break the blocks on your Cores and release your memories, but until then, why don't you two take a look at yourselves in the mirrors over there," Haler Eragon said. I looked in the mirror and jumped.

I now have shoulder blade length smooth black hair with dark red streaks and two emerald green locks as bangs. My glasses had been taken and now I could see perfectly. My eyes were still that Emerald green that, I'm told, my mother had, but now there was a Sapphire blue ring and dark, almost black, but still very purple ring around the outer rim of my irises. I am now 6'5" and have a runner's/swimmer's build with a little extra muscle on my arms. Then, I noticed a very strange tattoo on my shoulder (AN: He and Mione are in tank tops), two Phoenixes, a Gryffin, a Basilisk, a Dragon, well, three different Dragons, a Unicorn, a Cerberus, an araculamenta, a strange little black creature, and an even stranger white creature.

I heard Mione gasp and looked at her. She was looking at me.

Mione now had waist length raven hair with dark brown streaks. Her eyes were like mine, sort of, hers were a deep chocolate brown with a midnight black and an amber ring around the edge. She's now 5'7"-5'9" with a dancer's build. She had a Phoenix tattooed on her shoulder blade.

"Lord Ragnarok, what are these tattoos?" I asked.

"Well, each one refers to the familiar of a witch or wizard, I must say yours surprises me," was the reply.

"Wait, so I have two Phoenixes, a Gryffin, a Basilisk, three different Dragons, a Unicorn, a Cerberus, an Araculamenta, a strange little black creature, and an even stranger white creature, as familiars, what does the moving phoenix mean?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but the moving one means you've found them," Griphook replied.

"Really, cool," I said.

"Wait Harry, the Basilisk and Araculamenta are moving too," Mione said.

"Ah, stupid second year, but I thought I killed the Basilisk in the Chamber," I thought aloud.

"Wait, you killed a Basilisk, one, not two. Harry if there's one Basilisk, there is always the mate of it, and when did you meet giant spiders?" Mione asked.

"No, I killed one, and in the forest Second year, but they tried to eat Ron and I, and I guess that explains my uneasiness in the Chamber before we left," I replied.

"Well, we are ready to remove the last of your blocks," Haler Eragon said, "Please step back into the Rune circle-we did- Golok-shlo myknar monicnusnicua usunasursus-nakathianerotresheme nethure Corklathreas yrethreshiad Meniorthuyths derlrfzxexverth umengokilpafewqe," Haler Eragon chanted and we passed out again. When we came to, we were looking at a white sky.

"Where are we? This isn't Gringotts," Mione asked.

"You are correct. You two are in limbo," a voice behind us said.


	3. Removals

Harry Potter and the Freedom from Manipulation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I do **ONLY **own my own creations, Cathedryl, Kiyko, Angela, InuYnnana, and Lotus

We looked and saw people we never thought we would ever see in person while we were still alive, and then it hit me. "Are we dead?" I asked with my head down.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" my mum asked.

"The fact that we're in Limbo and that you're here," Mione replied.

"Oh, you can be alive and see dead loved ones in Limbo, if the big guy allows it (AN: Hades) He has plans for you two, big ones. Now, on to very happy news," my dad said clapping his hands together.

"You're telling them now?" a woman asked. "Yes Amelia, now Harry, Hermione, when you wake up please go to the Potter and Lupin main vaults, as the fact that you are soul mates, the vault will let you both, and anyone you wish in. now, in those vaults will be us, returned to help you fight and train, the proof to free Padfoot, and a lot of incriminating evidence for someone long thought dead," dad said.

"Wait, you're telling us that, that, that you'll be alive and with us," Mione and I asked.

"Yes, now go Moony, Padfoot, Griphook, and Ragnarok are waiting for you to wake up, they're quite worried too," mum said.

"Now remember what we told you to do, and we love you, and we will contact the rest of our family and meet them," all three yelled as Mione and I started to wake up.

"See Moony, I told you that they would wake soon," Sirius was saying as we came to.

"Lord Ragnarok, can we go to the Potter and Lupin main vaults?" Mione asked.

"Why, but of course. Would you like us to come in with you?" Lord Ragnarok replied.

"Yes, but don't freak out at what you see, oh and Sirius, my parents have evidence proving your innocence," I said as we got into the cart and started on the fun ride, well not fun for Mione.

"Pup, how do you know that?" Sirius asked me.

"You'll see," I replied cryptically. As we got down to the absolute bottom of the bank I saw that every single vault down here had the name of every family on Mione's and my legacy lists.

"Wait, this isn't how it was last time I was down here," Ragnarok said, "The bank must have changed so that you only had to go to one location to get to all of you vaults. Now, shall we go into the Potter or the Lupin vault first?" Lord Ragnarok asked.

"Both at the same time, Sirius, you Lord Ragnarok, if you wish, and I will go into Potter, and Mione, Remus, and, if you so wish to, Griphook will go into the Lupin Vault," I said heading toward the Potter vault.

"I'd be honored to go into your vault," Lord Ragnarok and Griphook said at the same time.

"Alright, let's go," Mione said and as we got to the doors Mione and I noticed a hand print and before they could tell us what to do, Mione and I put our right hands on the prints and the vaults opened.

"Hello, we're here," I called out as soon as the door opened.

"Harry who are you talking to, there is no one here," Sirius said.

"Padfoot, don't lie to my son," a voice said turning around from digging in a pile of paper.

"Dad," I said running to him and getting my first hug that I remember from him.

"Ja-Ja-Ja-Ja-Ja-James," Sirius stammered looking at dad.

"And his wife," mum said coming out from the other side of that pile of paper. Mum went to say something we heard Remus scream and faint. (Ahhhh-thunk) We ran to the vault they were in and saw Mione and Amelia standing over Remus looking worried.

"He's fine Mila, you probably just scared him. We scared Siri, but he didn't faint," mum said to Amelia.

"Yea, you're probably right," Amelia said. "Enervate," Mione said and Remus woke up saying, "I thought I saw Amelia." I went over to him, put my hand on his shoulder, and said, "It may be hard to believe, but you did. The big guy upstairs sent them down to help us." He didn't look like he believed me, but then my mum and dad came out from behind me and I could tell that Remus knew there was no mistaking their scent.

"It's true. –Gasp- Amelia," he kinda yelled whipping around.

"Yes Remus, I'm here," Amelia said. Remus turned and ran to her and pulled her into a hug. Mum turned to Ragnarok.

"Lord Ragnarok, can you contact all of our living family members that we just found out about?" she asked him.

"Yes, I understand if you want to go get some rest, ah, Young Lord Potter, Young Lady Lupin, for the next week or so don't use any magic, then for the rest of the summer work on controlling it, I believe that one of you family members I will be contacting can help with that, where will you stay?" he responded.

"I think we'll stay at the Drayton Manor," I said making them look at me, "Why not Potter Manor?" dad asked.

"Because, whoever did this, well if they find out, that is probably the first place he or she will look," I replied getting nods of approval.

"Ok, I will send them there, here is the box filled with the Head of House Rings that you will need that act as Portkeys, now, who will wear the Potter and Black Head of House ring?" Ragnarok asked.

"Harry, we were it and well didn't like it, but we might as well give it to him as he already has the others," dad and Sirius said, and everyone agreed with them, well not me, but I had no choice. Mione and I put on all the Head of House rings, but there wasn't one for House. When I asked why Ragnarok said, "There is a current Head of House, so they have it, they will be coming to meet you tomorrow." We nodded and left.

When we arrived at Drayton Manor our jaws dropped in awe. This place is five stories, each level 20 feet tall and the outer walls are made of stone, actually, it looks more like a castle. We went inside and saw the House colors were used to decorate, quite nicely too. The foyer is 20 square feet and the carpet is a Dark Hunter Green, the walls are split into two parts, the top is a Pale Blonde color and the bottom is a Bright Dark Blue. These colors and others are throughout the whole house. We all went to bed, Mione and I on the top floor in the Master and Mistress rooms, the rest on the fourth floor, mum and dad in one room, Remus and Amelia in another and then Sirius all alone.


	4. Meetings

Harry Potter and the Freedom from Manipulation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I do **ONLY **own my own creations, Cathedryl, Kiyko, Angela, InuYnnana, and Lotus

When I woke in the morning there was a house elf in front of me. "Morning Master Drayton. We is having breakfast ready for you and guests fast. I is called Jack," he said and left the room with a pop. I showered, dressed, and headed downstairs, meeting the others on the way. After breakfast, a normal Hogwarts meal, there was a knock on the door. I answered it, and upon seeing Lord Ragnarok I asked, "Who did we meet in the vaults yesterday?" making the rather large group with him confused.

He smirked and said, "Three people thought to be dead, well they were, but as you put it, the big guy upstairs sent them back to help." I smiled and let them in. we headed to the library.

When I opened the door I called, "Mione, love, where are you guys at," into the huge room, it starts on the ground floor and goes all the way up to the fifth and top floor.

"By the fire love," I heard Mione call back. I lead them over to the fire and sat down next to Mione.

"Lord Ragnarok, why don't you introduce everyone?" Mione asked.

"I will, and you can all just drop the Lord part in private. From the House of Corvinus we have Alexander Corvinus, Markus Corvinus, William Corvinus, Michael Corvinus, and Lotus Corvinus.

From the House of McGonagall we have Professor Minerva McGonagall (who is looking on in shock).

From the House of Black we have Sirius Black, Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange

From House of House we have Dr. Gregory House and his team Dr. James Wilson, Dr. Eric Foreman, Dr. Robert Chase, Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dr. Allison Cameron.

From Konoha, an ally of the Rikatuji Clan, we have Tsunade Senju and her ninjas, Jiraiya, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke , Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, Neji, Gaara, Haku, Kimimaro, Zabuza, Kisame, Anko, Itachi, Iruka, Yugao, Konan, Pein, Deidara, and Zetsu.

From the House of VanHellsing, an ally I thought you would need and I can verify for you, we have Cathedryl VanHellsing, Kiyko VanHellsing, Hao Askura, Yoh Askura, Aragorn son of Arethorn, Dean Winchester, Edward Elric, Eric Northman, Legolas, Mad Hatter, Rupert Giles, Sam Winchester, Angela Black, Jacob Black, Selene VanHellsing, Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai, Natsume Hyūga, Ruka Nogi, Lucian, Soka, Anng, Toph, InuYnnana, Sesshomaru, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Axel, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Sephiroth, Luffy, Zorro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper.

To those I just introduced, we have Hermione Jane Lupin, Heir of the Noble House of Lupin, Heir of Sir Lancelot, Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Prewitt, Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Prince, and Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw.

Harry James Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Heir of Godric Gryffindor, Member of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Corvinus, Member of the House of Cullen, Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Driesse, Heir of the Noble House of McGonagall, Heir of the Ancient House of Drayton, Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of LeFay, Heir of the Ancient House of Flamel, Heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, Heir of Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Penndragon, Heir of the House of Evens, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Emrys, Heir of the Most Narcissistic, Medically Smart, Most Sarcastic, Ancient and Noble House of House, Heir of Helga Hufflepuff, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, and Heir of the Clan Rikatuji," Ragnarok finished, making everyone there, as they now know that they are related to Harry, and several looking at ones thought to be dead.

"Okay, there are probably questions on how some people are with us today, am I right," the tall woman with Pale Blonde and Deep Blue highlighted hair, wearing a lab coat and black leather outfit said.

"Yea, but how can you answer it," another Blonde asked.

"Well, because my dad and his brothers decided to send them back to help us," she replied.

"Who is your dad," I asked.

"My dad is Hades, Lord and God of the Underworld, his brothers are Zeus, God of the Sky and Olympus, and Poseidon, God of the Earth and Sea, and my mom is Lilith, Wiccan Goddess and Creator of all things evil in this world, making me Cathedryl VanHellsing Goddess of Law, Justice, Punishment, and Revenge," Cathedryl replied.

"Wait, how are we all related?" House asked.

"Now, the House of Corvinus, well, Lotus, met a Potter and married and had a family, and that is how you're related. The House Driesse, well they were a very famous family in Egypt, I believe that a son of Penndragon married a daughter of Driesse. The House of Drayton has always been known to have VERY power-full members, and again I believe it is through Penndragon that you are related. The House of LeFay is Morganna, Merlin's Arch-Rival, I believe that Merlin and Morganna were actually in a relationship and had a child. Speaking of Merlin, I believe that his and Morganna's child married into the House of Flamel, I believe her name was Perenelle. Rikatuji is one very old Japanese Clan, actually, the Clan was thought to have been lost, but I don't know how you are related. The other Houses, well, either I don't know how you are related or it is so obvious that if you don't realize it then you are, are." Ragnarok finished unable to think of a good word.

"Are as dumb as Crabbe and Goyle?" I asked getting a laugh out of those that knew them, even Malfoy.

"Well, I really am confused here. Who has dad brought back from the grave?" a Long Ebony Black Haired woman asked Cathedryl.

"Well, Kiyko, dad sent back, James Potter, Lily Potter, and Amelia Rose Black," Cathedryl said.

"Well, not that this isn't interesting or anything, but why are there so many people here that aren't related to Harry?" Melinda asked.

"Because those of us, who are related to him, are mean and grabbed the rest so we wouldn't come alone. Now, who are you?" House asked.

"Oh, silly me, sorry for forgetting you, these three people are Hermione's adoptive parents Melinda Gordon and Jim Clancy and her actual father Remus Lupin," Ragnarok said.

"Oh," everyone said.

"Okay, we have all met, but Ragnarok, what are we gonna do about finding the person who put those blocks and Harry and I," Mione asked.

"Wait, what blocks," Cathedryl asked.

"Oh, yes, Harry's Curse and Block results. 95% Magical core block-(block allows another 5% to be accessed when under high amounts of pressure), 100% Meta-animagus block-(natural animagus and Metamorphmagus abilities) , 95% Natural Healing block, 80% Photographic memory block, 15% Parsel magic block-(block has been eroding over time), 100% Natural Occlumency skill block, 100% Natural Legillimancy skill block, 100% Multi-familiar bond block, 100% Soul-Mates bond block, Four and a half months of Obliviated Memories, 100% Permanent Glamor Charm-(as opposed to a time-released Glamor Charm).

Now, onto Hermione's results, 85% Magical Core block, 100% Permanent Glamour Charm (as opposed to a timed-release Glamour charm), 100% Metamorphmagus block, 100% Animagus block, 75% Natural Healing block, 3 months of Obliviated memories, 100% Soul-Mates bond block, 100% Phoenix familiar bond block." Ragnarok finished with a sigh, leaving everyone who didn't know before speechless.

"Okay, so those are all gone and people have been brought back from the dead, how about for the rest of the summer we start training you and get to know everyone better, how about it?" Giles asked.

"I'm good with that. Mione?" I said.

"Yea, me too," she replied.

"Yea, good idea," everyone else said.


	5. Summer Training

Harry Potter and the Freedom from Manipulation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I do **ONLY **own my own creations, Cathedryl, Kiyko, Angela, InuYnnana, and Lotus

Over the summer Mione, Draco, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Angelina Johnson, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Fleur Delacour, Fred Weasley, Gabrielle Delacour, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Tracy Daniels, Viktor Krum, and I were being trained by Markus, William, Michael, Lotus, McGonagall, Sirius, Andromeda, Tonks, Narcissa, Bellatrix, House, Wilson, Foreman, Chase, Cuddy, Cameron, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke , Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, Neji, Gaara, Haku, Kimimaro, Zabuza, Kisame, Anko, Itachi, Iruka, Yugao, Konan, Pein, Deidara, and Zetsu, Cathedryl, Kiyko, Hao, Yoh, Aragorn, Dean, Ed, Eric, Legolas, Mad Hatter, Giles, Sam, Angela, Jacob, Selene, Viktor, Lucian, Soka, Anng, Toph, InuYnnana, Sesshomaru, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Axel, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Sephiroth, Luffy, Zorro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper, teaching us; tactics, how to use muggle weaponry, languages, medical skills, hand to hand, magic, mental capability, emotional control, transfiguration, DADA, genjutsu, strategic planning, swordsmanship, torture and interrogation, jutsu, shaman magic, alchemy, potions, evasive maneuvers, bending all the elements to our will, KeyBlade skills, chamakas skills, gunblade skills, and navigation and staff fighting skills. If you're confused about the other kids, as thus far only Mione and I have been in this, we meet up with them a few days after Ragnarok brought my family to meet us and they wanted to hang with us and were worried when they found what happened to Mione and I, also, we found out who else are our Soul Mates. There's Mione, me, Daph, Fleur, Trace, and Trix, who in actuality is only Tonks age, 18. Also, everyone ales found out they have a Soul Mate, Draco and Gabby, Luna and Neville, Angelina and Fred, Blaise and Ginny, George and Katie, and Susan and Viktor. We found out halfway through the summer that the Tri-Wizard Tournament was being held for the first time in 100 years at Hogwarts and that Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic were going to be the other two schools participating, explaining why they are here in Britain now, which is good news as Fleur, Gabby and Viktor don't have to leave their Soul Mates.

It's a week before school when we went to the Quidditch World Cup. We had our own box as our group was huge. We got to the box without anyone recognizing me, for that we were glad, although we did get lots of stares, but we didn't care as they didn't stop us. Our box is right next to the Minister's Box, where he had invited the Malfoys and Weasleys. 'Ah, so that's why they said they couldn't come with us' I thought.

Just then Ron, of all people, recognized me for my scar, which I thought I had hid rather well, "Harry! Mate where ya been all summer?" he asked me causing everyone to turn towards our group, and the fact that all my Soul Mates were holding me in some way, that I was with Snape, McGonagall, and well everyone else.

"Who are these people Mr. Potter?" the minister asked me.

"Just some new acquaintances Minister, no need for alarm, and I have been with Mione and her family all summer Ron," I replied.

"How could her parents allow a BOY to stay with their DAUGHTER all summer?" Mr. Malfoy sneered. Draco and Cissy looked apologetic.

"We're perfectly fine with it as we spent the entire summer getting to know Harry, and we trust them," Melinda said coming up with Jim behind me.

"Wait you're Muggles. You can't be here," Malfoy said.

"Actually, they are magical, they're American and they adopted me, that's why I came across as a Muggleborn, but I know who my real parents are now, actually my dad is here," Mione said as Remus came in with all the binocular things. 'I'm so glad we made mum and dad and Mione's mum stay home' I thought.

"Oh, and just who is your father Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I am Molly," Remus said coming up behind us.

"What!" Ron yelled.

"Yes Ron, Moony is Mione's dad, and if you don't believe us take it up with Lord Ragnarok, as he was the Goblin who did the Inheritance Rituals for us," I said making Bill look at us.

"Wait. You two are the ones that changed how the whole vault system worked?" Bill asked.

"Um, yeah, they changed so that all our vaults were close together," Mione said.

"Wait, how many vaults do the two of you have altogether if it changed to layout of the bank?" the minister asked.

"Well, Mione and I found out that we are Heirs or Members of 21 different families, 5 for Mione and 16 with me," I started.

"Giving them, 7097 vaults altogether," Ragnarok finished.

"That many," Bill said in shock while Ron grumbled, "Bloody prat gets everything, fame, fortune, and whores hanging all over him." Before anyone else even understood what was going on, as I was the only one to hear him, Ron was on the ground with a bloody nose and split lip, from one punch.

"HARRY!" Molly yelled, "Why did you do that?" Draco asked me, but I ignored them and told Ron in a venomous voice, "If you ever say that Mione, Daph, Fleur or Trac are whores I will hurt you worse that just one punch. Got it Weasley?"

"Bloody prat," he replied, but before I could do anything Molly was dragging him out of there by his ear, scolding him, saying Mione is one of his friends and the other girls are not whores, they are my Soul Mates and I had every right to do that, when he complained that I had no right to punch him for telling the truth. I had to go and sit down before I ran after them and killed that Weasel. My girls came over and asked if I was alright.

I said, "I should be asking you that. He was calling you whores. I should have done more than just punch him."

"Don't you even think about it Harry James Potter," Mione said, "We can handle ourselves. You just need to sit back and relax, get that prat off your mind and enjoy the game." So I did as she said and, as the twins bet, the Irish won, but Viktor caught the snitch.

**AN-the rest is as it was, but Harry and company getting caught? No, they just went home-AN End**


	6. Start of the New School Year

Harry Potter and the Freedom from Manipulation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I do **ONLY **own my own creations, Cathedryl, Kiyko, Angela, InuYnnana, and Lotus

When we got to the station to go to Hogwarts I noticed that, Sirius and Bellatrix **(Trixie from now on) **were standing next to the train**. **

"What are you doing here?" I asked running up to them with the rest of the group, making everyone else around us realize that this wasn't the first time I saw them.

"Cathedryl told us to come," Sirius replied.

"Yes I did, because they're going, like the rest of us," Cathedryl said coming up to us, "Now get on the train-looks around and notices stares-What? Never seen someone that was freed from false imprisonment?" she yelled, effectively getting every stare gone and us on the train without a hassle.

We found a compartment in the back, well, actually a few. In our group we have: Aerith, Angelina, Anng, Axel, Trixie, Benjamin, Blaise, Cathedryl, Cloud, Daphne, Draco, Ed, Fred, Gaara, George, Ginny, Haku, Hannah, Hao, Sakura, Hermione, Kisame, Hinata, Natsume, Neji, Hotaru, InuYnnana, Jake, Katie, Kiyko, Kimimaro, Leon, Lucian, Luna, Michael, Zabuza, Namine, Shikamaru, Neville, Ruka, Riku, Roxas, Sai, Mikan, Sanji, Sesshomaru, Sirius, Sora, Susan, Toph, Tracy, Itachi, Sasuke, Iruka, Usopp, Yugao, Naruto, Yoh, and myself, in the back, in five compartments, they fit 12 in each comfortably.

When we got to Hogsmeade we had to separate from the non-students because they had to get to the castle before everyone else, as they were going to be 'guards' for during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The rest of us went and got into four carriages. We got up to the school and went and looked at the tables.

Blaise, Daphne, Draco, and Tracy to the Slytherin table, Angelina, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Katie, Neville, and I to the Gryffindor table, Susan to the Hufflepuff table, and Luna to the Ravenclaw table, all of us ignoring the stares we got since we were reluctant to leave on another's sides, well, mainly me, Mione, Daph, Trac, Luna, Neville, and Blaise, because we would be separated from our Soul Mates, but we did it anyway.

We sat as far from Ron as possible at the table, making the rest of the school worry, the Twins and only female Weasley ignoring one of their own and two of the Golden Trio ignoring the third, but they left when Ron nearly got hexed, and hit, across the room when he came over all confused as to why we were acting this way, and, well, they heard me threaten bodily harm and possible death if he came near one of us for the next month, as we are all still pissed with what he said at the World Cup. He turned and huffed off, but everyone is still staring at me and Mione, as they just realized who we are, and that we look so different.

"What happened to you two?" Lavender asked.

"We found out, from the Lord of the Goblins, that for most of our lives we have had blocks on us, they were removed at the beginning of the summer," Mione answered as I waited for Headmaster to start.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts," he started, "I would like to explain that this year there will be no Quidditch, now calm down," he stated before thing got too out of hand, "Instead the Tri-Wizard Tournament will take its place, and before anything else is explained, let's welcome the other two schools participating, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," he finished, for now, as the doors to the Great Hall opened and each school did a little showing off.

**(Like in the movie)**

"Now, because of the fact that this tournament hasn't been held in years because of deaths, so, the other Headmaster, Headmistress, and I have agreed to have a group of people watching the school during this year, their leader will introduce them, oh, and they will also be teaching something amazing," Dumbledore finished and Cathedryl stepped into the hall.

"Hello," she said catching everyone's attention, "I'm Cathedryl VanHellsing, and I'll introduce the rest of the group," she had a smirk that scared all who knew her.

"So we have: Aurors Bellatrix Black, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black,

Princeton Placebo Teaching Hospital Staff Dr. Allison Cameron, Dr. Eric Foreman, Dr. Gregory House, Dr. James Wilson, Dr. Lisa Cuddy, and Dr. Robert Chase,

Ninjas Deidara, Gaara, Haku, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Kisame Hoshigaki, Hinata Hyūga, Neji Hyūga, Jiraiya Oil, Kimimaro, Konan, Anko Mitarashi, Zabuza Momochi, Shikamaru Nara, Pein, Sai, Tsunade Senju, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Iruka Umino, Yugao Uzuki, Naruto Uzumaki, Yamato, and Zetsu,

My Companions Aerith, Al Elric, Angela Black, Anng, Axel, Bankotsu, Benjamin, Cloud, Ed Elric, Hao Askura, Natsume Hyūga, Hotaru Imai, InuYnnana, Jacob Black, Kiyko VanHellsing, Leon, Lucian, Luffy, Markus, Michael, Nami, Namine, Ruka Nogi, Riku, Roxas, Mikan Sakura, Sanji, Selene VanHellsing, Sephiroth, Sesshomaru, Soka, Sora, Suikotsu, Toph, Usopp, Yoh Askura, and Zorro Roanowa, The Goblin Lord Ragnarok, and finally, those who were brought back from the dead by Hades, God of the Underworld, Amelia Rose Black, James Potter, and Lily Potter," she finished. Now I know why she had that smirk.

"What? How is this possible?" Dumbledore asked her, obviously not knowing what she had planned.

"Well, Albus, you see, someone was being a big fat _jerk_ and put blocks on someone in my family, someone I didn't know I was related to until Ragnarok contacted me to come meet him," she growled.

"Who, what blocks?" Flitwick asked, "If it isn't too much of a problem." She smiled and replied by pulling out the gold and blue papers.

"I'll read the results of the Block and Inheritance Rituals if it is alright with them," she looked at us discreetly and we slightly nodded.

"Okay, but note that these blocks are gone and the families mentioned are in fact in this room, 95% Magical core block-(block allows another 5% to be accessed when under high amounts of pressure), 100% Meta-animagus block-(natural animagus and Metamorphmagus abilities), 95% Natural Healing block, 80% Photographic memory block, 15% Parsel magic block-(block has been eroding over time), 100% Natural Occlumency skill block, 100% Natural Legillimancy skill block, 100% Multi-familiar bond block, 100% Soul-Mates bond block, Four and a half months of Obliviated Memories, 100% Permanent Glamor Charm-(as opposed to a time-released Glamor Charm).

Now for the other person, a Soul Mate of the previously mentioned person, 85% Magical Core block, 100% Permanent Glamour Charm (as opposed to a timed-release Glamour charm), 100% Metamorphmagus block, 100% Animagus block, 75% Natural Healing block, 3 months of Obliviated memories, 100% Soul-Mates bond block, 100% Phoenix familiar bond block." 

Cathedryl finished causing everyone to look for Mione and I, though none did as they didn't remember we had Glamor Charms removed and they didn't really know it was us. We stood up when Cat motioned us to and everyone just stared.

"Wow, I hope I'm one of their Soul Mates," "They're hot," "Do you think they'd agree to let me date them," and various other comments like that were whispered across the room.

"Sorry, but all Soul Mates have been found, along with a few surprising other Soul Mate couples not part of them," Minnie said.

"Minerva," Dumbledore asked.

"I was one of the people contacted as Harry is, apparently, my Heir, as I am the only McGonagall left," Minnie replied.

"Oh, but, who are these couples you have mentioned?" Headmaster asked.

"Okay, not so fast. You will all have to find that out yourselves," Cat said.

"Well, if it is as interesting as you say Minerva, I would like for all students here, from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang, to sit wherever they feel, even if it is not their House table," Dumbledore said. Since Gryffindor had the most of our group, and Hufflepuff had more room, we sat there. Everyone was shocked when, Mione, Daphne, Fleur, Tracy, and Bellatrix, and I, Draco and Gabby, Luna and Neville, Angelina and Fred, Blaise and Ginny, George and Katie, and Susan and Viktor sat at the Hufflepuff table together, in our couples.

"I take it that Misses Lupin, Greengrass, Delacour, Daniels, and Black, are Mr. Potter's Soul Mates?" Headmaster asked Minnie.

"Yes," she replied.

After dinner Dumbledore said his little speech and sent us all to bed. It was still a little hard for us to be apart, but we understood that we couldn't share rooms because it was inappropriate. In the morning we all sat at the Gryffindor table and had our timetables handed out to us, surprisingly, the other two schools had them as well. We had every class with our Soul Mates.


End file.
